1. Field
The present invention relates to a wafer level package and a method of manufacturing the same; and, more particularly, to a wafer level package including a metal post with a flexure hinge structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A packaging process includes many unit processes, for example, chip attaching, wire bonding, molding, trimming/forming or the like, and so a conventional method of manufacturing a package to perform the packaging process by each chip has a disadvantage of needing a very long time for packaging all chips when considering the number of the chips obtained from one wafer.
Therefore, recently, there has been suggested a method of manufacturing an individual package by firstly performing the packaging process in a wafer state and then cutting a wafer along a dicing line. The package manufactured by this method is referred to as a wafer level package.
The wafer level package has advantages of manufacturing the package as a finished product in a state of not separating individual chips from the wafer and using existing wafer manufacturing equipment and processes for manufacture equipment or processes used in manufacturing the package.
In the wafer level package according to the prior art, a molding resin such as an EMC (Epoxy Molding Compound) and a metal post connected to a die pad of the wafer are formed on the wafer and a solder ball is formed on a top surface of the metal post in a state of not dividing the wafer to the individual chips.
In the wafer level package according to the prior art, the metal post is generally formed in a cylindrical shape and used in a state of having large compliance by increasing a height of the metal post to improve reliability, however, in this case, a thickness of the entire molding resin is increased and a process cost is rising due to increment of a plating amount in a plating process for forming the metal post.